


Petsitter Antics

by brebit6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, petsitter dean, sex slave Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Dean is hired to pet sit a rabbit named Castiel. Turns out Castiel is not actually a rabbit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is loosely based on a porn I watched. Ironic, right?
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy. Kudos and compliments always welcome.

What kind of name is Castiel? I mean, who names a fucking rabbit, a furry sex machine, after an angel of the lord? It’s gotta be like fifty shades of blasphemous to name a sex-crazed animal after a feathered halo. At least the pay is worth it.  
Apartment 23B is ahead, only a few steps away, so I take a deep breath and push forward, internal rant over. That is, until I open the door to an empty room. What the fuck?  
A couch sits to my right, up against the wall, and few chairs line the other wall. Other than the huge closet tucked into the corner of the room, I’d think this was a damn storage closet. Why would someone get a pet rabbit if they could barely afford proper living arrangements? I may never know, but my job is to take care of the rabbit. Now I just have to find it.   
A quick glance around the room reveals exactly what I thought, that there was no cage, no food bowls, not even a piece of hair that hinted at any animal residing in this room, ever. What a fucking waste of time.   
Turning to leave, I grabbed my bag I’d thrown on the couch and grabbed the door handle. One step out and then that’s when I heard it. A quiet bump. It almost sounded like it was coming from the closet. Who keeps a rabbit locked in a closet?! I rushed over to the closet and opened the door— only to find a bound and gagged fully grown human staring back at me. It was definitely not a yelp that escaped my lips, but shock kept me rooted to the spot. Is he dead? A slight movement dismissed that thought immediately.  
He was breathing. There was a living, breathing, human being handcuffed and gagged in a closet. In front of me. “Here, let me get that for you.” I reached for the ball gag, unlatching it and taking it out of his mouth, but not before I noticed the drool slowly dripping down his chin. I gotta admit, he’s pretty fucking hot, but I’m definitely going to keep that little tidbit of information to myself.  
“Where are the keys to the handcuffs?” This seemed to be the best option when it came to the topic of where I should even start when trying to start a conversation with the blue-eyed beauty in front of me. Speaking of, those blue eyes locked with mine and he said,” Don’t play around. Just get it over with.”   
Huh? That was not what I was expecting to hear. “Huh? I’m just a petsitter!” At that, he sat up, a strange look passing over his face before he’s talking again. “He sent you didn't he? He gets angry when things don’t go the way he wants.”   
Before I can even process what he is saying to me, there are hands on my belt, unbuttoning my pants, and then his bright pink tongue is on my dick and Oh God. What is going on? “If you don’t like guys just close your eyes.” Then he is really working his tongue up and down on my cock, and I don't even know what to do. This is nothing like how I thought today would go.   
A spark of pleasure shoots through me and then I realize he’s stopping…talking. “You have a big one. It’s going to be rough without lotion.” And then there’s 100 beautiful pounds of lean muscle positioning my cock into his ass, shoving down deep in one go. All thoughts leave my head. All of them except the incessant WTF. His eyes are closed but he knows what he’s doing because he is grinding up and down on my dick and Oh my God this actually feels good.   
My hand reaches out of its own accord and starts to stroke Castiel’s hard and throbbing dick, but he immediately tenses up, eyes pinched in what looks like a pained expression.   
“You don’t have to do that,” he says, but I don’t stop. It’s the only thing I know to do. We move together for a few minutes before he suddenly pulls off with a wet pop, leaving me wanting. The protest on the tip of my tongue dies when I see what he is doing now. He is fucking presenting himself to me! His beautiful, round ass is in the air, staring me in the face.   
“Please, put it in.” Unable to deny that beautiful puppy dog look in his eyes, I situated myself on my knees behind him and in one thrust, I was buried deep inside him yet again. This was wrong. So wrong. Yet, I couldn't make myself stop. He felt so good and hot and tight and good, wet heat clenched around my shaft and I was buried in him once again. Several thrusts, hard and pounding, carried me to almost release, but then we were moving again. Taking charge this time, I flipped him over, sitting him on the couch where I could fully see him. He was just too gorgeous and then I was buried back inside of him again, but this time was different. I could see his face. He looked surprised. Probably not as surprised as I was when I leaned forward and claimed his mouth with my own.   
Tongue and teeth crashing together, hips slapping obscenely. It was like out of a fucking wet dream. It was too good and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I pulled him to the floor, roughly shoving myself back into his wet, clenching hole, finally taking the control he so obviously wanted me to take. Sweat beaded on my forehead, and I was lifting his leg over my shoulder, so I could shove into him, deep and hard. I was close. So close. Release was coming soon. I picked him up so that he was straddling my legs, seated fully onto my raging hard on.  
“What should I do?” How was I supposed to know? This was weird from the start, but I didn’t know if he wanted me to come inside or pull out or do something insanely freaky to go along with all of the other sex acts. “Come inside,” was all he said before I exploded. His responding groans of pleasure held me through my climax. His clenching hole so tight around my cock. It was amazing, and wrong, but it was one of the best orgasms I’d ever had.

***

“Uh-um…”  
“You should leave,” Cas stated abruptly. It was expected, even though we just spent the last 15 minutes all up in each others business. “I know he’s somewhere close.” This brought me back to my senses. Castiel must be bonded to someone as a sex slave. It was very rare to see that anymore but it did happen.   
“Was he taping us?!” Anger coursed through me as I thought about what kind of man could possibly do this to Castiel. A small nod was all I got in return. Taking that as my cue, I reluctantly grabbed my belt and made for the door. Guilt gnawed at my insides, but this man needed real help. From the authorities, not some petsitter that just fucked him.  
I took the last few steps to the door before I stopped again, asking him if he’ll be all right before I make myself leave. Another nod and then I was out the door, doing my best not to run to the elevator. My thoughts were so jumbled that I just shut them out and focused on getting out of the apartment complex and back home. I need a shower.

***

“Yo, Dean! I’ll see you later man!”   
I couldn't even bring myself to smile. Let alone wave back to Benny as he left the cafeteria. It’s been a week and I still can’t forgive myself for just leaving Castiel in that apartment by himself.   
Obviously I could've gone to the authorities, but I didn't know how that would've played out considering I had fucked the guy. I moved to stand up, taking my tray of untouched food with me when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Expecting to see a fellow classmate, I was completely taken aback when I turned and saw Castiel’s bright blue eyes staring at me.   
I yelped (Yeah, okay, whatever. I yelped, what are you gonna do about it). The whole tray of food hit the floor and all I could do was stare. Castiel was here. At my school! And— wait, why is he all bandaged up? Fierce anger swirled through my body, leaving me unable to think.   
“Who did this to you? Was it him? That man that tied you up and left you in that closet?” I didn't know if I wanted the answer to those questions, but all Castiel did was smile up at me and the anger just dissipated. Wow, he had an amazing smile. “Hi. My name is Castiel. We’ve met before, but I wanted to know if you would go on a real proper date with me?”   
My jaw dropped. This man, the very same one that was handcuffed and gagged in a closet a week ago, was here asking me out on a date. What has the world come to? There were no words for what I felt bubbling up inside, but I figured a passionate kiss would be answer enough.   
Castiel smiled up at me once again, and I was struck once more with how amazing he looked, and then he locked elbows with me and dragged me out of the cafeteria. “I’m done, you know. Yes, he did this to me, but only because I refused to be his little pet anymore. He won’t be coming around me anymore.” At that, I tenderly grabbed his chin and brought his lips up to mine. He would be mine now, but he would get the tender love and care that he so rightfully deserved.   
Hope blossomed in my chest. Maybe life wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
